


The Nunchaku

by clarkjoekent



Series: The Bar AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, bad ass tenten, mizuki is a shithead, they are in bar so all the fun bar stuff will be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: The Nunchaku, the busiest bar in the seediest spot in Konoha. Owned by Asuma and Shikaku, there's no shortage of shenanigans and absolute fuckery.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikaku, Mizuki/Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: The Bar AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594729
Kudos: 23





	The Nunchaku

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me again, this time with a modern au which I usually don't write HOWEVER I'm collaborating with my brother so most of these fics in the series will come with some art he made to go with the fics. Trying to do a weekly thing with it we will see how it goes I guess. Most fics in this whole series can be read together or independent. Anyway I hope enjoy, Kudos and Comments/Suggestions are always appreciated!

Kakashi adjusted his apron and his mask one last time before he moved from the employee locker room to the kitchen. He's not late exactly, actually he's on time for once, he was waiting for Shikaku to come downstairs for their pre-shift kiss but it looked like he was busy upstairs in his office. He took a deep breath and clocked in by the server station. He put his headset on and made his way to the bar.

"Hey Kakashi!" Gai waved furiously at his childhood best friend. Kakashi waved back sheepishly and then waved at Asuma. Gai and Asuma were on kitchen crew tonight, Genma called out sick. Hopefully they won't need another cook but you never know. It's only a Thursday night.

"Hey we made Sasuke the assistant bartender tonight, Shikaku's meeting with the landlord tonight." Asuma Sarutobi bought this building with Shikaku making him co owner however, Shikaku was better at handling Tsunade then he was. So Asuma maintained his position as head chef leaving the negotiating to his partner. 

Kakashi nodded and left the kitchen to relieve Shikamaru and Sai from their bartender duties. Sasuke was standing awkwardly from the side, not inside the bar yet.

"Okay guys I'm here you can clock out now." Kakashi lifted the side of the bar up and let the two boys out. He motioned for Sasuke to enter and Kakashi followed behind.

"Dad left you a note, it’s next to the taps." Shikamaru winked at him before promptly exiting. Shikamaru was Shikaku’s son. He’s a slacker but he needs money for his vices and college classes. 

"Okay Sasuke you can clean the glasses and grab the empty shot glasses on the bar. The sink is over there and the clean towels are in the cabinet by the register." Sasuke nodded and started his task. 

The kid was inexperienced at everything, his father is a congressman so he never really had to work. His brother Itachi owns the Sushi bar across the street and Sasuke felt the need to beat his brother and get a job. The application he put in said he wanted to be the General Manager of this bar and Shikaku laughed so hard he needed his inhaler.

Kakashi was in charge of the front of house and the bar with Asuma running the kitchen. So tonight shouldn't be too bad.

Not even an hour later he heard some commotion by the host station. Tenten was the most bad ass hostess Kakashi had ever seen. She doesn't put up with any drunk customer's advances, and she wears a knife on her thigh. The night bouncer, Naruto has no problem kicking people out either but Tenten is the scarier of the two. 

"Kids trying to get in with fake IDs. Told 'em the policy but they want to speak to the manger. You're up 'Kashi." Naruto spoke over the walkie explaining the commotion while looking straight at Kakashi.

"Hey Asuma, can you send Gai up here for a second?" Kakashi motioned towards the front. The window that sat between the bar and kitchen was the only life line between the front and back of house. The kitchen doesn't get walkies. Asuma nodded and as soon as Gai got in the bar, Kakashi left to deal with the underage group.

As soon as he walked up he knew they were going to fight him every step of the way. 

“Hey guys you wanted the manager?” Kakashi tried it the nice way.

The lead kid in charge glared at Tenten, who scowled back, and then elbowed her way to Kakashi. “This girl won’t let us in, and the dumb blonde you call a bouncer says our IDs are fake.” She crossed her arms waiting for a rebuttal. Kakashi took a deep breath and asked for the IDs. 

“Okay so these are clearly fake, you know our policy is no one under 21 can enter after 7pm. So you can either leave now without an incident or I can call the police and they can take care of you.” Kakashi offered his best and most condescending smile, hoping that they choose the police option, he liked Officer Shisui. 

“Whatever, this bar is lame anyway.” The girl spun around and stomped out, elbowing Naruto on the way out. The other kids hurried behind their leader. Kakashi rolled his eyes and threw the IDs in the confiscated illegal IDs box for Shisui to pick up tonight. 

“Thanks Kakashi, those kids were brats.” Tenten looked a little relieved. 

“Yeah and they got bony elbows.” Naruto whined while rubbing his arm. 

“If you can’t handle some kids and bony elbows maybe I should make you a busboy instead.” Kakashi liked Naruto’s sunny disposition but he lacked any real bite. The kid did like to argue with belligerent customers which Kakashi finds quite enjoyable to watch after a long night. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kakashi before returning to his post outside. 

Kakashi made it back to the bar relieving Gai of bar duty and promptly began serving drinks. He taught Sasuke how to pour from the tap and make the milkshakes, leaving Kakashi to the mixed drinks and shots.

He finally got time to read the note his boyfriend left him, which basically stated what Asuma told him before his shift but in his own words. They have been on a 6 month probation period with the landlord and Shikaku is tired of fighting her to keep the location. He is hoping the profits will be enough to persuade her to extend the lease.

Kurenai sauntered in through the back almost an hour late, she kissed Asuma on the cheek and made it to the front of the house. Neji was upset she was late but relieved that she showed. The range of emotion that crossed the kid's face was intense. Kakashi had to hold back his laughter. She was on booths tonight and Neji was on tables. Tenten helped when she could and they actually made it through the night without any more issues.

At 12 am the kitchen closed, Gai helped Izumo grab the dirty dishes and close the kitchen down while Kakashi let Sasuke go home early. They had two more hours before the bar closes and there really wasn't a need.

When Sasuke left Shikaku appeared wearing a three piece suit he only wore on special occasions.

"Hey Kakashi, any issues?" Shikaku took his jacket off and entered the bar.

"Not really, some kids trying to get in, the fake IDs will make you laugh. I mean they were terrible. It almost looked like they taped their pictures over the preexisting ones. One kid’s ID had his age listed at 65.” Kakashi and Shikaku busted out in laughter. “I already called Shisui. How was the meeting?"

"It went well, she extended the lease for another 5 years. So now I don't have to argue our case every 6 months. She's impressed with the profits so she raised our rent another 500 yen." Shikaku rolled his eyes.

"Well we are usually really busy on the weekends so we got it. We should really hire more waiters though. Neji needs the next week off and Kurenai and Asuma are going on their honeymoon in a month." Kakashi stated killing any joy Shikaku had. If he had any.

"Yeah I know, I have a stack of applications upstairs. I also booked a few people for our entertainment. Neji suggested Sakura, a classically trained singer and Gai's son, Rock Lee, who is apparently a great magician. So hopefully the acts will be good for us. Neji already posted the information on all our media accounts." Hiring Neji as a social media manager was the best thing Shikaku could've done for the bar. Kakashi nodded. "Sorry I missed you this morning, I'll make it up to you when we close." Shikaku winked at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes and smiled.

The two hours came and went, Shikaku locked up and the rest of the crew did the closing list. Shisui showed up and took the fake IDs and Shikaku gave him the security camera images of the group. They all clocked out at 3 am. Kakashi followed his boyfriend up the stairs and into the apartment. Shikaku made them both drinks and they sat down on the couch in the living room.

Usually the days at the bar are hectic and Kakashi clocks out with more grey hair than he clocked in with. He's surprised that everyone showed up but there's always tomorrow night. Weekends might be profitable but fuck do they drag on.

"How did Sasuke do?" Shikaku asked before taking a swig of the mixed drink he made.

"Good. Timid and he flashed the signature Uchiha scowl on a few really drunk customers but he will be okay in the bar." Kakashi leaned into Shikaku, content on how the night went. He can hear Shikaku's heart beat and the chuckle Kakashi drew out of him.

A few drinks later Shikaku paid Kakashi back for the missed before shift kiss, tenfold.

Laying in bed next to his naked boyfriend made all the bullshit Kakashi's going to have to deal with over the next three days worth it.

Or so he thought. 

Kakashi and Shikaku only work the night shift, 7pm to 3am. They leave the bar to Inoichi, Shikaku’s best friend, to deal with the morning crew. Shikaku and Asuma put the less experienced people in the morning so the stress is less. Supposedly. Inoichi always looks haggard at the end of his shift and today is no different.

Kakashi was hoping to sleep in all the way up to his shift time but god had other plans. Kakashi’s phone starts screaming at him at 11am. The only reason someone would call him was if they couldn’t reach Shikaku or Asuma. Kakashi groans and rolls over to look at his caller ID, Inoichi. He let out an even louder groan and answers it. 

“Maa what’s wrong Inoichi?” Kakashi rubbed his face with his free hand, trying to wake himself up. 

“Uh someone egged the front windows.” Inoichi sounded done on the other end of the phone. “I can’t get in touch with Asuma and I’m currently cleaning the egg off so we can open, I have Hinata and Kiba here too. I figured Shikaku was in his office and that you were upstairs so..” Inoichi was right. 

“Okay, I’ll see if Shikaku can pull up the cameras from last night. Probably those dumb ass kids who had fake IDs. I’ll call Shisui.” Kakashi heard a noncommittal grunt on the other line and they both hung up. 

Kakashi sat up and stretched. Shikaku hated it when he popped his back, at 24 he shouldn’t sound older than his boyfriend. Kakashi yawned and got out of bed. He threw a pair of loose sweatpants on and his mask and meandered to his boyfriend’s office. 

“Heyyyyyyyyy Shikaku.” Kakashi poked his head into the Nara’s office. He used his deep sultry voice to pull Shikaku away immediately from whatever he was doing. 

“Yes, my love?” Shikaku spun his chair to face him. 

“Inoichi called, we got egged again.” Kakashi moved into the office and sat down in the other chair. Shikaku groaned and rubbed his face. He turned to the security system and rewound it to after 3 am, when they left. The group of kids came back and took their fury out on the front of the building. No real damage, just the painstaking removal. Shikaku sighed and threw a look over at Kakashi, who took the hint and called their favorite police officer. Shisui laughed for a few minutes and then told Kakashi he will be there in a half hour to get the tapes. 

When he arrived, he told them that the kids are 16 so they won’t get time for it but a fine might scare them straight, if their parents don’t pay it off for them. Kakashi snorted knowing that Shikaku paid off quite a few fines from Shikamaru’s “wild days”. Shikaku didn’t find it as funny. 

Kakashi grabbed a shirt from the shelving unit behind him and decided to help Inoichi off the clock. They managed to clean it all up 20 minutes before they opened. Inoichi was smart enough to have the majority of the morning staff do the opening list while he cleaned. 

While he was there, Kakashi decided that he was just going to eat lunch at the bar and then crawl back to bed. Choza makes amazing burgers so it would be a shame to not eat one. That logic is why he has to work out with Gai every other day. Choza already knew what he wanted so all Kakashi had to do was sit his happy ass at the bar. 

They opened at noon mostly for the lunch crowd. They either go to the Akatsuki - the sushi bar across the street - or here at the Nunchaku. They don’t sell too much alcohol until around 4pm. Shikamaru slid a chocolate milkshake over to Kakashi who accepted it gladly. Kakashi helps Shikamaru with some history homework after he eats and then he heads back upstairs.

He passes Shikaku’s office and winked at the man before going into the apartment. The Nara followed him inside. 

“Sakura is supposed to come in tonight and sing so I need your help setting up the stage when clock in. I hired someone named Tenzo as a bartender and waiter. He can help you out with the stage and I’ll take over training Sasuke.” Shikaku spoke as they made their way to the bedroom. It was only 3 pm which gave them plenty of time for sex and a nap. If they hurried. 

The clock in station was packed with people. Usually this meant someone fucked up or Shikaku put an announcement up. Sasuke didn’t know how to use the computer and assumed that when it’s slow you have to unplug it. Kakashi groaned and took down everyone’s time manually, Shikaku will have to do it from upstairs until the computer turns on and resets. He walks through the kitchen, waves at Genma and Gai and then enters the bar area. 

“Sasuke fucked the computer up here’s everyone’s times. I’m having Sasuke wash the dishes in the back for now.” Kakashi slides the paper into Shikaku’s apron pocket. 

“Ugh fuck okay. You can help Tenzo out. He’s over by the stage already.” Shikaku points at the tall man trying to plug the mic into the amp. Kakashi nods and goes to help. 

“Hi I’m the bar manager slash fix it man slash general manager Kakashi.” Tenzo turns to look up at Kakashi and smiles. 

“I’m Tenzo, the filler man. At least that’s what Mr. Nara called me.” Tenzo stands up and shakes Kakashi’s hand. Kakashi turned to look back at a disgruntled Shikaku and laughed. 

“I guess that makes sense. We need help in all sorts of places.” Kakashi smiled back and they got to work. They talked about Tenzo’s old job, apparently he’s a carpenter on the side but he worked in a theatre, dropping curtains and fixing the lighting. He seen the great Hashirama in a few plays. He said that he wouldn’t have traded that job for the world. Kakashi laughed. They fixed the system and sound checked everything. When it was all said and done, both men made their way back to the bar. 

“Okay I’m supposed to meet Sakura out back and show her around, if you two can take care of the bar that would help me out so much.” Shikaku was already halfway out of the bar area before either man can say anything. Not like they would say no to him. 

Tenzo put his apron on and they got to work. One of the bar regulars, Mizuki, was already three sheets to the wind. 

“I need ‘nother shot over here!” Mizuki slammed his hands on the bar table with drunken fervor. Kakashi eyed the man and decided he was cut off. 

“You need water and food Mizuki, not more tequila.” Kakashi told the man. 

“I know how much I can handle which is so much.” Mizuki could barely lift his head. 

Kakashi snorted and eyed Naruto, who was watching the scene unfold in front of him. Naruto nodded and walked to collect the drunken man before he does something stupid. 

“Alright come on, let’s call your boyfriend to pick you up.” Naruto drapes Mizuki’s arm over his shoulder and lifts him off the chair. 

“‘Ruka broke up with me, I’m prowling for chicks tonight.” Mizuki was off his ass and Kakashi couldn’t contain his laugh. Naruto rolled his eyes and half dragged the man to the bench outside to call his brother. 

“Damn Iruka, good for you. I need to remember to text him tonight. Mizuki is awful.” Naruto made it back to the bar once Mizuki was safe in his brother’s arms. ”Dad’s been trying to get Iruka away from that dude for forever.” The blonde bouncer moved the seat back in and made sure Mizuki didn’t leave anything behind. 

“I’m surprised Minato didn’t beat Mizuki’s ass after the last fight.” Kakashi moved the shot glasses into the small sink. 

“He was too busy holding mom back.” Naruto and Kakashi laughed. The sight must’ve cheered Iruka up at least. Maybe Kakashi will text Iruka tonight too. It’s been a while since they’ve all gone out. 

Naruto made his way back to his spot just as Sakura entered the back. She had a guitar case and hot pink hair. She already attracted the attention of everyone sitting at the bar. She followed Shikaku to the small stage and she began plugging her guitar in the amp. 

Neji stepped up to the mic to introduce Sakura. Sakura smiled, strummed the guitar and let out the most angelic punk song. The whole bar was enamored. Shikaku looked over at Kakashi who nodded in approval. Neji scored big tonight. 

Asuma and Gai poked their heads through the bar window to watch for a few minutes. 

“I like her voice.” Gai whispered to Kakashi. 

“Yeah it’s nice. She’s already a hit. Hopefully we can get her every weekend.” Kakashi turned and smiled at his best friend. “Can’t wait to see how your son holds up in this crowd.” Kakashi has seen Lee’s magic tricks. They are cute, but he’s going to need some game to beat Sakura. 

“Lee has it, the youth, the hair, the loud voice. Don’t worry.” Asuma snickered. Gai punched Asuma in the arm and turned back to cutting the potatoes. 

Shikaku had made his way back to the bar. He looked pleased and impressed. “Remind me to give Neji a raise, that kid is amazing, and Sakura needs a contract because I’m not letting her go.” Shikaku spoke quietly to Asuma who nodded in agreement. 

Her set lasted 45 minutes and it was a nice peaceful 45 minutes. Usually some kind of fight breaks out and Naruto or Kiba have to break it up. Her music seemed to lull the sober customers and drown out the drunk ones. Tenzo refused to believe it ever got bad but he’s new, he will learn quickly. 

Once Sakura left, with a new deal thanks to Asuma’s convincing, the bar started getting loud again. Kakashi busied himself with cleaning glasses and bringing bar orders to customers, while Tenzo was getting emotionally invested in a drunk customer’s woes. 

“That guy is crazy, he said he’s a bounty hunter, like he actually goes out and hunts people and kills them. Who tells random people that?” Tenzo was able to peel himself away from the customer for a few minutes. Kakashi just laughed. 

“You hear some crazy shit here, Gai worked the bar a month ago and a runaway bride caught all his attention that night. She ended up marrying her girlfriend a day later and she’s pregnant. She’s naming the kid Gai. He saved her relationship.” Kakashi loved telling that story, she cried for a whole hour. Gai gave her one shot of Kahlua and she was ready to pour her heart out and marry her soulmate. “Bar fights get interesting when someone overhears the conversation and put their drunk two cents in. I’ve had to break a few nasty ones up.” 

Tenzo looked at Kakashi for a minute. “Is that when you got that scar?” 

Kakashi laughed, “No I got it as a kid, an incident with with an old friend.” He’s used to the weird looks. He had lost his eye in the small fight, the only eye they could transplant had a red iris. He had one red eye and one gray eye, however the scar that bisected the red eye gained more attention. 

Tenzo nodded and went back to his crazy customer. The rest of the night went without a hitch. Everyone left the building at a reasonable time and clean up wasn’t as bad. They also had more hands tonight to help. Kakashi taught Sasuke and Tenzo how to clean and stow everything in the bar. Shikaku locked up and everyone clocked out. Easy night. The best kind. 

Kakashi and Shikaku said goodbye to the closing crew and walked upstairs to Shikaku’s apartment. Kakashi took the shower first while Shikaku made dinner and then they switched. At 4 am they finally sat down to eat. 

“So I talked to Asuma, he’s going to work Monday and Tuesday night, so we can have two days off. You think Tenzo can take care of the bar with Sasuke?” Shikaku was really looking forward to two amazing days with his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, he’s got it. The drinks aren’t hard to make. As long as Tenzo is willing to get Kiba or Naruto involved to break up fights. He seemed a little green.” Kakashi told Shikaku, his mouth full of eggplant and ramen. 

Shikaku nodded in agreement. “I have Sasuke on during the day tomorrow, Sai said he will help him out. Let’s hope for the best.” 

“If Inoichi calls me tomorrow morning, then we can assume the worst.” Sai is a little hard to work with but Sasuke is quiet, for now. He like observing everyone, once he gets a feel for the staff Sasuke will pop off. 

“Next Friday we are hosting an event, Fugaku Uchiha wants to use the bar as a congressional meeting place. He’s paying good and everyone tips well. We need to hire some more muscle for it. Kiba says he knows a few guys. I don’t know if I should be worried.” Both men laugh. 

“Zabuza might leave The Akatsuki for us, if we pay him good.” Kakashi had run into the man a few days ago, he looked rough. He’s a bartender at The Akatsuki but he hates the place. He said it’s too pretentious. The clientele don’t tip either. 

Shikaku hummed, “Maybe we can do it for events like this.” 

They finish eating and wash the dishes. Shikaku had to fix everyone’s time from the Sasuke incident so Kakashi took the time to text Iruka. He added him to the group chat Naruto set up, they all need to catch up and get shit faced. The teacher won’t be up for another few hours but Kakashi has a tendency to forget things and people. 

They made it to bed by 5 am, which Shikaku commented that it was early for them. Usually they’d fuck but Kakashi was too tired. He felt Shikaku’s arms wrap around his torso and the comforting warmth lulled him into a peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my brother on twitter @Finn_The_Art1st and me on tumblr @pridekakashi !


End file.
